<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Euphoric by kdhopkins05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282971">Euphoric</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdhopkins05/pseuds/kdhopkins05'>kdhopkins05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdhopkins05/pseuds/kdhopkins05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Just going to see where this goes. I don't have a summery yet Loll.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Euphoric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Taylor! It's so great to see you!" Hermionie rushed into my compartment on the Hogwarts express. </p><p>"Hi 'mione," I said putting the newspaper down looking up at her, "How was your summer?"</p><p>"Well, it was quite uneventful. I saw a few shows with my parents when they weren't at work. I read a lot of books," She scrunched her eyebrows in thought. </p><p>"That sounds nice. I am afraid you won't be very welcomed here, though. The Slytherins...well you know. They come and go." </p><p>She frowned.</p><p>"I understand. It's okay, you can't do anything about it after all."</p><p>"Sorry," I looked down.</p><p>"Don't you worry. I will see you at the feast then." She said with a warming smile and left. </p><p>"Watch where you're going. Mudblood," I heard a muffled voice in the hallway say. I sighed. "Taylor Quinn. Ravenclaws blood traitor. You are a disgrace to the house," Draco Malfoy spat at me. I stayed silent. </p><p>"Your poor parents. If they knew you hung out with the likes of those filthy mudbloods, they would be so disappointed." I heard the shrill laugh of Pansy Parkinson.</p><p>"I didn't do anything, so why are you here Malfoy?" I said calmly. </p><p>"Good question Quinn. Come on Pansy. Lets get away before our blood gets infected." He spat with a smirk. I sighed and picked up the paper. I do not know what I ever did to him but for some reason he has always hated me so much. It hurt a bit at first. But It was fleeting pain because he was not worth my time to be upset over. </p><p>The train ride was long but I kept myself occupied. This was my 6th year at Hogwarts. I was excited because I was older meaning I got to choose all my classes. Which was quite exciting for me. I had to take the required DADA and Potions and stuff but I had many electives which was the exciting part for me. </p><p>I have always been really quiet. Very focused on school. It was nice because I was able to distract myself from it, what was not nice was how people took my silence as an invitation to tease me and make fun of me. I had never done anything to offend them but they still took every chance they could to call me a blood traitor. Again, used to bother me. but not so much anymore. </p><p>As I got off the train a short first year came up to me and asked where to go. She said that I looked like I knew what I was doing. She couldn't be more wrong. I never know what I am doing I just do it. I told her to follow Hagrid, our gatekeeper and COMC teacher. </p><p>I got on the boats and finally after a long day, I was home. Hogwarts was my second home. My family, the people who I love most in this world was my first. But Hogwarts was so wonderful. </p><p>I sat at the Ravenclaw table and the feast began.</p><p>"Hello, Taylor. How was your summer?" A dreamy voice that I identified as my best friend, Luna, asked. </p><p>"It was wonderful. How was yours?" I asked, half expecting her to say that she covered her house in herbs to keep some new creature that her father Identified.</p><p>"It was quite lovely. Although I did find my socks all mismatched a couple of times. I suspect its the work of the Nargles." I laughed at this.</p><p>"Maybe," I said with a smile. I turned around to see the row of teachers and tables of students. I scanned the room and someone caught my eye. A man who looked to be only 18 or 19 years old, 20 at most, with the teachers. He was sitting next to professor Snape and the new Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn. Snape wore his usual sour face, but the joy on Slughorn's face looked as if he was proud of the younger man . The man was smiling too as he was talking to Slughorn and I got this weird feeling in my stomach. It was like butterflies or something.</p><p>Then I realized that was a big no no. He was sitting with the teachers. Meaning he was a teacher. But his hair curled on his forehead perfectly and his jawline was exquisite and his eyes were dark but they were calm. His smile, it was fake but charming all the same. I found myself staring at this mystery man. </p><p>"Welcome everyone!" The booming voice of Professor Dumbledore echoed through the Great Hall, "I am pleased to Introduce to you Professor Riddle. He will be teaching Advanced Defense Against the Dark arts this year." The man stood up smiled and waved and I looked around the room and sighed seeing almost every female swoon.</p><p>Meaning I had no chance of even being noticed. I quickly ignored the feeling locked it up and put it away. Besides I was 17 years old in 3 weeks and he is an adult so it wouldn't really happen anyways. </p><p>Dumbledore made his welcoming speech and the first years were sorted. I kept finding myself looking back at Riddle. But I brushed the thought of that away. He's not going to be the DADA teacher for long. They only last one year usually. So I shouldn't think on it. </p><p>"Taylor. You are staring at the new Professor. He is very handsome but don't you think you should eat?" Said Luna. </p><p>"I-he-I wasn't. Yea you- I'll eat." I blushed making her laugh.</p><p>I ate my food and by the time I was done I was so tired.</p><p>"Hey, I'm going to turn in. Have a good night Luna."</p><p>"Ok. Don't forget to hide your shoes. Nargles." She warned. I giggled.</p><p>I went up to our dorms, got ready and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>